Sasaki Rikako
Years Old |height= 166cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Sasaki Rikako is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Break an egg with one hand, Dancing, Foot race, Running * Hobbies: Listening to music,sports, collecting Koibito Dukan goods * Motto: "Shoshi kantetsu" (初志貫徹; Carrying out one's original intention) * Favorite Colors: Orange, Pink * Favorite Food: Sticky rice cakes * Favorite Subject: Physical Education, Music * Worst Subject: Arithmetics, Mathematics * Favorite Sports: Volleyball, Athletics, Soccer (Football) * Her father, Toshishige, works in the fishing industry in Sendai. Her mother, Estella, is a Filipino who immigrated from the Philippines to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She has an older sister named Aiko and an older brother named Yousuke. * After losing their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, the Sasaki family lived in temporary housing. As of April 2013, she is living in Tokyo with her mother and sister. * Gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko and Oshima Yuko. * Was invited to the television show Star☆Draft where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". * Is a fan of rock and metal music, and has a collection of band T-shirts which includes AC/DC, Def Leppard, Guns N' Roses, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, KISS, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, Motley Crue, Slash, Slayer and The Misfits. She also has a jacket with Black Label Society, Green Day, Iron Maiden, Slipknot and The Misfits patches. In an interview, she has also mentioned liking Whitesnake. * Her dream is to become a top idol. * She's always dreamed of being an idol or being on TV, and she thinks that it's important for idols to have actual skill. * Wants to work as a model and idol at the same time. * Admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. * Brings a bar of soap with her everywhere. * Was a member of the local idol group SCK GIRLS. She graduated from SCK GIRLS on March 31, 2013. * On July 20, 2015, she released her first solo photobook, titled RIKAKO. * Was featured in the March issue of fashion magazine Seventeen, released on February 1, 2016. In the issue, it was announced that that she was chosen to become a ST model. * On March 2, 2017, she was featured alongside Haga Akane in the Graduation2017 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school. * On May 19, 2018, she appeared as a Seventeen model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (2nd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (3rd Row) * Futari Saison (2nd Row) * Fukyouwaon (2nd Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (3rd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (1st Row) * Ambivalent (1st Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (3rd Row) Gallery Sasakirikako2019.jpg|2019 Sasakirikako2018.jpg|2018 Sasakirikako2017.jpg|2017 Sasakirikako2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:2001